


The Start of Something New

by Itscoupstastic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscoupstastic/pseuds/Itscoupstastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, it has nothing to do with HSM. It's just a lame, corny oneshot-that-might-turn-into-a-full-story that I wrote in English class because my love for Seungcheol has taken over my life. There is also slight, cheap meanie couple.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> No, it has nothing to do with HSM. It's just a lame, corny oneshot-that-might-turn-into-a-full-story that I wrote in English class because my love for Seungcheol has taken over my life. There is also slight, cheap meanie couple.

Today Seventeen has to travel to some far place for a festival they’re going to perform at, and since they were missing one manager and today was supposed to be your day to teach an English lesson, you ended up being invited along. You arrive at the front of the company, observing the two vans pulled up to the front as well as the group of boys who looked like they were in the midst of playing a game. Seungcheol notices you first, and motions you over. You walk slowly over, and realize the game is to decide who is in which car. In the end 7 go in one and 6 go in the other, and you ask which van you can go in. Seungcheol immediately speaks up, saying “Oh, there’s room in our van, so you can go there.” The others nod in consent, many smirking a little (you have no idea why though). “Ladies first,” Seungkwon says with a sweeping bow. You laugh a little as you get in the back, and Seungcheol gets in right after and sits next to you. The car is really loud at first, people are singing and talking, but you find yourself getting really sleepy despite the noise. Seungcheol notices your head nodding, so he lightly pulls your head onto his shoulder. After he makes sure you’re actually asleep, he hesitantly rests his own head on top of yours. He falls asleep quickly, and it doesn’t take long for members to notice. They snigger as they take pictures on Seungkwon’s phone. Soon they get bored of that, though, and go back to doing their own things. You wake up a couple of hours later with a quiet sigh, rubbing your face slightly against whatever you were leaning on while sleeping. Then you realize it’s a shoulder, it’s Seungcheol’s shoulder specifically, and when you try to lift your head you find that Seungcheol’s head is on top of yours. He’s also snoring slightly so you know he’s definitely asleep. Everyone else is asleep too, so you start playing on your phone, trying to ignore the fact that Seungcheol is using your head as a pillow, and it’s making your stomach feel all weird and fluttery. 30 minutes into an episode of Descendants of the Sun, you hear a small groan and the head on top of yours moves a little. You look up and meet eyes with Seungcheol, who looks surprised, but then smiles sheepishly and says, “Your hair is so fluffy, it looked like a nice place to rest”, and you burst out laughing before quickly covering your mouth, because the car was almost silent and you didn’t want to disturb the others. He grins at you and then adds, “It seems like you enjoy grasping onto things in the middle of your sleep.” You look at him questioningly, and he nods to his arm that you seemed to have grabbed during sleep and haven’t let go of, even after waking up. You blush in embarrassment, mumbling, “I can’t really sleep if my arms aren’t hugging something,” and then you attempt to pull your arm out from under his, but he stops you and simply shrugs, “it’s okay. I don’t mind.” He smiles again, and then looks at your phone. “You mind if I watch too?” You silently hand him the other earphone, and together rhe two of you quietly watch until you arrive. You are too involved with the drama to notice Seungcheol was watching all your reactions to the drama and smiling the whole time. You only found it a little weird when you asked what he thought about the episode and he said he didn’t remember. Then the door opens and Seungcheol gets out, leaving you behind in confusion. You are the last to get out, and you don’t notice the other members in your car teasing Seungcheol, showing him the pictures they took of you two sleeping; you also didn’t notice that Seungcheol stared at them for a while before shamelessly asking to have them sent to his phone. You see all the members moving to gather in front of the vans via Seungcheol’s orders, and decide to stretch out a little before joining them. You stretch your legs and arms out (how long were you in the car anyways?), your shoulders popping loudly, and you hear an “Ew” behind you. Turning around, you see Wonwoo getting out of the other van, cringing slightly at the sounds of your bones popping. You laugh and push him slightly, and he cracks open a large smile, adding “old lady”, though now in a more teasing tone. “Hey,” you protest, “you’re only a year younger than me!” He bursts out laughing, and then starts running to the other members to escape your wrath. “I’m not done with you yet!” you shout as you follow him to the group, trying to catch him. He hides behind Mingyu and suddenly you’re both playing hide n seek, except Mingyu’s the only place Wonwoo can hide. You give up quickly, putting your hands on your hips and shaking your head with a smile, because Wonwoo is now giving you puppy eyes from behind Mingyu, who is completely confused at what is happening and keeps looking back and forth between you two. “Okay, okay I forgive you,” you say to Wonwoo, who grins at your surrender. You sigh because you hate how the boys have already weakened you usual strong teacher demeanor. “Okay can I get out of this weird situation now?” Mingyu asks huffily, trying to shake Wonwoo’s hands off his shoulders. Instead of answering, Wonwoo simply hooks arms with both Mingyu and you, and together start off towards the waiting room tents. Meanwhile, Seungcheol was watching the whole interaction on the side with a strange expression on his face, and Woozi, being the observant person he is, nudges him and motions towards the 3 of you walking off arm in arm. “Wonwoo seems a lot happier ever since our English teacher started working with us.” Seungcheol frowns, and replies, “Really? I haven’t noticed much of a change,” though his expression says something different than his words did. “Hmm,” was all Woozi said in reply, before he moved to catch up with the others walking towards the tent, you leading the way and Seingcheol feeling rather left behind.


End file.
